Life Outside the ER
by Eye of the Jedi
Summary: John Carter meets the love of his life at McDonald's. She's not from the hospital. Her brother's dying, and Carter just wants to make her feel loved. Can he?


lifeoutsidetheer

~My newest obsession is Noah Wyle, and I was inspired to write a Carter story. Being a new fan of "ER" I made the decision to call the story "Life Outside the ER", since I don't know much about the other characters.~   
  
  


John Carter sat inside the hospital's nearest McDonald's. He watched as a young woman came through the door in tears.   
He recognized the woman from the hospital. He had seen her earlier.   
John stood up and tapped the woman's shoulder.   
The woman turned around.   
"Dr. Carter," she said, surprised.   
"Why don't you join me?" Carter said   
"You don't even know my name," the woman said.   
"You might be right about that," Carter said.   
The woman laughed.   
"It's Danielle," the woman said.   
"Pasternak?" Carter said, and Danielle nodded. "Will you sit down now?"   
"Okay," Danielle said, and sat across from the doctor. "Well? Is there a reason that you wanted me to sit here?"   
"You just seemed upset," Carter said.   
"Well, I was," Danielle said.   
"Would you mind tell me why?" Carter asked.   
"You don't want to know about my trivial problems," Danielle said.   
"If they're problems they're not trivial," Carter responded. "C'mon you can tell me."   
"Tpday was the worst day of my life," Danielle said. "I just broke up with my boyfriend, my brother's in the hospital, he could die..."   
Suddenly Danielle began to cough.   
She looked panicked as she searched through her purse, and Carter realized that she was having an asthma attack and needed an inhaler.   
Carter grabbed Danielle's purse and found her inhaler.   
Danielle held the inhaler with shaky hands and took in her medicine.   
Carter watched her slowly sip some orange juice.   
Danielle was still shaking when she finished the juice.   
"It's okay, it's okay," Carter said. "Do you want me to take you home?"   
Danielle nodded.   
"Okay," Carter said.   


***   


"So, can I ask you something?" Carter said.   
"Sure," Danielle said.   
"Why would anyone break up with someone as pretty as you?" Carter said.   
"Oh come on," Danielle said. "There is no way you can think I'm pretty. I'm probably all pale, you just saw me have an asthma attack for God's sake..."   
"Hey, I've seen worse," Carter said.   
Danielle laughed.   
"Really though, why did he break up with you?" Carter said.   
"He had his reasons," Danielle said simply.   
"Mind telling me?" Carter said.   
"Why are you here?" Danielle said. "Why do you care?"   
Carter shrugged.   
"Your brother's a patient . . . you were crying . . . I've seen you at the hospital before . . ." Carter trailed off.   
"Listen, you seem really nice," Danielle said. "But . . ."   
"I've never . . . felt this way . . . about anyone I've met at the hospital," Carter said.   
"I get it," Danielle aid, uncomfortably and a bit harshly. "Oh my God, I am so sorry, Dr. Carter!"   
"John," Carter said, smiling. "And it's okay. I can take a hint."   
Carter turned around to walk out Danielle's door.   
"John!" Danielle said. "Please don't. I didn't mean it that way."   
Carter looked back at Danielle.   
"You don't?" Carter said sofltly. "Because a minute ago you seemed . . ."   
"Offended?" Danielle said. "Don't worry, I think I'll be fine."   
Danielle looked up at Carter and smiled.   
"So you wanted to know why my boyfriend broke up with me?" Danielle said, sitting down, and gesturing for Carter to sit also. "Well, first he cheated on me with some girl who was willing to sleep with him, I _wouldn't_ sleep with him, I couldn't go out with him one night, and he was falling out of love."   
"Why were you upset then?" Carter said.   
"Because, we _were _in love," Danielle said, running her hand through her hair.   
Carter sat next to Danielle.   
"Do you still ove him?" Carter asked.   
"I don't know," Danielle said. "I'm kinda interested in another guy."   
She looked away in apparent embarrassment.   
Carter gently touched her face and turned it towards him.   
In seconds, they both had leaned forward and kissed each other.   
  
  
  
  


~So, does it suck? Should I write more? Do I need a little help with it? Review the chapter!!~   
  
  



End file.
